1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat adjusting devices and more particularly pertains to a new seat adjusting device for selectively moving the backrest of a motorcycle either forward or rearward of a seat of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat adjusting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,150 describes a seat assembly for a motorcycle that includes an adjustable backrest. Another type of seat adjusting device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,917 which includes a backrest for a motorcycle that may be selectively tilted with respect to a horizontal plane or may be moved back or forth with respect to a seat. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,124 which has a structure adapted for mounting on a snowmobile.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is mountable on a motorcycle and supports a backrest in an automated manner such that a person can selectively move the backrest by an electronic control. This will allow a person to easily position the backrest in a location that is comfortable for a rider.